


Sick Day

by Helenadorf



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Also Ganondorf is a terrible Roommate, Bowser Gets the Flu, Fluff, Friendly Enemies, Multi, OT3, Tsundere Bowser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenadorf/pseuds/Helenadorf
Summary: Being a single father isn't easy, and even someone like King Bowser can neglect personal health out of habit. Thankfully, he has people who will make sure he gets better-- and one of those people is Princess Peach! Unfortunately, the other one is Mario.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Sonic for telling me to write OT3 :'3
> 
> Pointless fluff, very pure. Not too much to say about this otherwise, this is just very basic cute stuff without actual plot. Enjoy!

*

               “You sit back down, mister,” Peach commanded sternly. Her naturally light, angelic voice _almost_ didn’t carry her authority. “You are _not_ going anywhere today and that’s final!”

               Bowser grumbled as he shuffled back down, crossing his arms. Peach reached over and picked up the bag of now-melted ice from his forehead. He could see her making notes in her head as to taking care of him, which he liked—really! Who would complain about having such a lovely thing taking care of them? Especially since they were totally married, legally, no, Bowser wasn’t in denial! Except…

               Except he just _had_ to get sick during the Smash tournament, didn’t he? And Ganondorf kicked him out of their apartment at the very first sign of something contagious, the selfish prick. So Peach had offered to take care of him. And again, that was great, except _so did Mario_.

               In fact, he was pretty sure this was Mario’s apartment, normally shared with… Aw, heck, who was it? That guy with the fancy racing ship and cool helmet. Captain Falcon, that’s right. Not that Bowser had ever been within a hundred yards of Mario’s house, _stop looking at him like that_ , but he knew the smell of homely Italian cooking anywhere. It seemed to stick to the plumber himself even after a montage of sewer levels and lava-burned overalls.

               No, Bowser didn’t like it. Shut up.

               That smell was stronger than Bowser had ever smelt it, being up close and unfiltered. It was wafting in from the kitchen area, into the room that he was also 90% sure was Mario’s. Bowser certainly couldn’t imagine anyone else having the humility of nice, but not extravagant, furnishings while also having the pride to all but monogram every last bit of it with the letter ‘M’. Also, the colour red being everywhere.

               He was only mostly sure of these things because the last thing he actually remembered happening was a two-on-two battle he’d marched into with all the usual confidence, despite a raging headache and a sore throat and he hadn’t gotten much sleep. Then afterwards, his memory went black, and he’d woken up here.

               Peach replaced fresh ice on Bowser’s burning forehead, humming. That pretty voice made Bowser stop squirming for the moment, instead focusing his energy on willing himself not to blush. Even after all the kidnappings and the attempts to take her kingdom and the marriage schemes, Peach was so graceful and kind. Location aside, Bowser felt lucky.

               “Honestly, since when were you the type to run yourself ragged?” Peach sighed, fixing up some of the pillows behind Bowser’s spiked shell. “You practically passed out after your first fight.”

               Bowser pouted. “Didn’t think it was a big deal,” he mumbled.

               She gave him a look. It wasn’t much, but he tried to elaborate: “When you’ve got kids, they get sick all the time, and they get you sick, so it stops being a problem? I live in a volcano, anyway! I get hot all the time!”

               Peach’s sympathetic smile made his heart flutter. “Well, you worried the Koopalings, back there.”

               At that, Bowser felt bad. Powering through a flu was all well and good until he started to scare his kids—and it was hard enough, without a second parent to take care of them. If anything happened to Bowser, then…

               “Don’t worry, they know we’re taking care of you.” The guilt was quickly lost to the reminder that Mario was also helping to nurse him back to health, not just the princess. Peach continued: “They’ll visit later on; right now, Captain Falcon volunteered to babysit until dinner.”

               So that was where Mario’s roommate was. Bowser snorted aloud as he imagined some goody-goody hero trying to keep track of the Koopalings; but then again, that goody-goody in particular was especially fond of a challenge, and if there was anyone who _could_ handle them for a few hours, it was probably him. Hmph.

               Speaking of goody-goodies, there was the plumber himself, knocking on the open door before peeking in. He greeted Bowser with a smile that very _definitely didn’t_ make Bowser’s face feel warmer.

               “How’s-a our patient?” he asked.

               “Squirmy,” Peach replied. “I think he’s a little antsy from being stuck in one place for a while.”

               “Some-a fresh air is good for the immune system.” It was only at that point that Bowser remembered that Mario had a medical degree. As did Peach, but she didn’t really don her nurse costume as often as Mario did his doctor one. Bowser jolted as Mario offered him a hand: “Would a walk help?”

               Bowser could practically feel the ice Peach had just replaced melting on his forehead. He shrunk into the covers enough that they hid his muzzle. “I’m—I’m fine staying here,” he managed.

               Mario laughed, and the sound flustered— _frustrated_ him. The plumber pulled back his hand. “Well, alright. Dinner will-a be ready soon! You get some-a more rest, King Bowser.”

               Bowser growled something inaudible as he shifted his gaze towards the wall. As Mario left the room, Peach gave him a soft pat on the cheek.

               “I’m going to go set up the table,” she said, her voice lightening Bowser’s mood again. “You’ll be good and sit still while I’m gone, won’t you?”

               When she asked like that, how could he say no? He couldn’t. “Yeah, sure.”

               Ugh, she was so sweet. It was the kind of tooth-rotting fluff that Bowser couldn’t stand from most people, but Peach made it work. As her full blonde hair, bound in a ponytail, and her elegant pink dress skipped out of the room, Bowser adjusted himself one more time to try to relax.

               This wasn’t all bad. His kids were in good hands, _he_ was in good hands with his totally-wife, and with this much care the flu itself probably wasn’t going to last very long. He just had to settle here, rest up, reassure the Koopalings when they came over, and in a few days’ time he could go back to his own apartment and rip Ganondorf a new one. Literally or verbally, either one would work.

               He just also had to deal with Mario for those few days, and well, that was just fine. Not because he liked him, or anything, but because the food smelled good and the bed was admittedly comfortable.


End file.
